


Infamous

by Damntomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Gen, M/M, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damntomlinson/pseuds/Damntomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction want to make a name for themselves in the industry & will do whatever it takes to be known for something other than their music to their peers. When it comes down to it, who get’s to decide what’s right & wrong if it’s in the name of being Infamous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infamous

Five boys sat in the barely furnished living room of the multi-million pound house they had just bought in the heart of London. The room was quiet as they all sat thinking. They weren’t thinking of anything specific, really. They were just thinking in general; about their lives now, about their family, about how they only had each other now that everyone they loved lived hundreds of miles away.

Liam Payne sat with his back against the couch, staring at the laces of his shoes, his mind going back to his time right before him and his bandmates moved into this house together. He thought of his ex-girlfriend, Danielle, and how much he missed her. He thought of how hard it had been to end their relationship after nearly three years together. He thought of how impossibly hard it would be to get over her and move on to someone new. He let out an exasperated sigh and glanced around the circle to look at the other boys.

His eyes landed on Niall. Niall had always been pretty easy to read; basically an open book. It was rare when Niall was quiet about something, and that was usually when he was doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to be. As Liam looked at Niall and noticed the smug look he had on his face as he typed something into his phone, he knew this was one of those time. 

Liam’s attention turned from Niall to Harry, who’s phone had just gone off to notify him of a new text message. Harry glanced quickly at Niall before looked at his phone.

Since arriving at their new house, Harry had had this idea festering in the back of his head. It was simple, really. He wanted more friends. Not to say he didn’t love the boys, because he did, more than anything.No, he wanted friends in the music industry. Harry and he rest of One Direction were still seen as the ‘newcomers’ on the scene and they all felt on the excluded side of things. Sure, they had some people who had taken the five off them under their wings to try and intermingle them into their groups, but truth be told, they didn’t like it. They didn’t want to have friends because they had a musical genius like Simon Cowell as a mentor or because Nick Grimshaw, one of the Radio’s biggest personalities, brought them along to every party he could get them into. Most importantly, they wanted to have friends not because they were in ’One Direction,’ but because they were Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis. So, his idea was for them to get noticed for who they are, not who they are associated with. He glanced around the empty living room and smiled slightly at the ideas that were being created to supplement his plan.

His eyes passed over Louis’, which were watching him with growing interest. Harry’s face had grown into the literal definition of cheek, enough to cause some suspicion as to what could be going on in his that curly head of his. Louis raised an eyebrow questioningly, but was met with a slight shoulder shrug and a little shake of Harry’s head. Louis took his answer and settled back against the ottoman in disappointment. Since moving into this house (which had been a total of three days now) Louis had been dying to do something -anything- that would save him from being completely bored out of his mind.

Somehow, the five of them had managed to not only buy this house, but move in completely under the radar of the media. Unfortunately, their management had asked them to lay low for a week to allow for proper security measures to be installed on the house without anyone knowing that they were the ones who were currently inhabiting. Due to Liam’s “sensible” and “logic” mindset, he recommended we stay in the house for the week to make things easier on everyone. This idea had effectively become the worst thing ever proposed, and Louis was on the verge of going mental. He was going stir-crazy in their barely furnished house and he could only play FIFA ‘13 and read tweets so many times before he died of boredom. In the back of his mind, he hoped that the smirk on Harry’s face was signaling some kind of mischief afoot.

Louis turned to his right to ask Zayn a question, but decided against it when he realized he didn’t actually have anything to say; he just wanted to talk for the pure reason of hearing something other than silence. Zayn was engrossed in a small scuff on the floor, undoubtedly left from Louis and Niall’s failed attempt at indoor soccer. Zayn’s mind was filled with thoughts of his sisters, and his bed, and any fun thoughts he could think of. Just something to cure the boredom that he shared with his fellow bandmates with out a doubt. His mind wandered to a book his mum read to him as a child called The Cat In the Hat. He looked around at the boys, who’s faces were ridden with tedium, and smiled to himself at the thought of them being so much like Sally and Conrad, cooped up in a house with nothing to do, in major need of a rescue.

Niall cleared his throat then, and the other four boys immediately directed their attention to him.

He jumped slightly at the intense and unexpected reaction he received from them. “Right, well Harry and I want to talk to you guys about something.” He shifted so his knees were pulled up slightly to his chest and rested his arms on them. A weak hand gestured towards Harry to take over the conversation.

“I think it’s pretty safe to assume that we are all pretty bored right now.” Harry paused for a moment to make sure they were all on the same page. Four unanimous nods signaled him to continue. “Well, I’ve been working some details out with Niall, and we both decided…if you guys want, that is…well, we want to have a kick back here at the house.”

The boys all exchanged glances and mulled over the idea. Liam was the first to express his opinion of the idea. 

“By kick back, what do you mean exactly?” He placed his elbows in his lap and rested his chin in his hands as he waited for Harry’s answer. Harry bit his lip slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, seriously debating how to answer this question.

“Just a small get together to meet some industry people. Nothing extravagant. It’ll be a cool environment.” Harry finally concluded. This seemed to get a seal of approval from Liam. That was until he looked over at Niall. Niall was sitting cross-legged with a hand tucked under each arm and his face looking at the floor. It was easy to tell that his face was going red from keeping in laughter.

“Niall, what’s got you going like that?” Liam asked curiously, knowing something wasn’t right.

Niall exploded into a fit of laughter and fell onto his side. “You’re a bloody rotten liar, Harry!” He managed to get out between laughs. Harry merely covered his face with the palm of his hand and shook he head at Niall’s reveal.

“Are we talking like an actual party?” Louis chimed in excitedly. This was exactly what Louis needed! His thoughts were already racing at the possibilities of this party. Plenty of alcohol and loud music, maybe some drunken footie match in the backyard….endless ideas for his imaginative brain.

Niall and Harry both looked at Liam for a moment before looking back at Louis to give him a definitive answer.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Both boys answered Louis simultaneously, leaving everyone a bit confused of their motives for this party.

“Guys, we should probably still try and stay under the radar…my answer is no.” 

Louis, Niall and Harry exchanged a mischeivious glance before slowly, and quite intimidatingly, turned to Zayn, seeing as he was the only one who hadn’t voiced any opinion whatsoever towards the party concept.

“It sounds like it could be a good idea…but if Liam doesn’t approve, maybe we should hold off. just for a bit.” Liam smiled smugly at Zayn’s statement, while the room was filled with an audible groan emitted from the other three boys.

Zayn had always held a special spot in his heart for Niall. Back during X- Factor, Niall had basically attached himself to Zayn for many reasons. Mainly because Zayn was like the cool older brother that Niall didn’t really have given the fact that his real brother, Greg, was nearly twice his age and never around. Zayn treated Niall the way he treated his siblings back home in Bradford and before long, he couldn’t find it in him to say no to the Irish lad for anything because he hated to see him disappointed.

Niall was well aware of how well he had Zayn wrapped around his finger. It never happened intentionally, but after awhile, all of the boys started seeing him as the one who needed the most protection in the group. With that, came a sense of care that had developed into the inability to deny Niall of anything. Niall looked across the circle at Zayn and made eye contact with him before sighing heavily and pulling his most bereaved face he could muster up.

Zayn tried really hard to look away, honest, but he just couldn’t do it. Niall looked so genuinely upset about Liam’s decision. He had to do something.

“Liam…it couldn’t hurt to have a few people over. I mean, we do have to make some friends, like actual ones who know us. Not just our music.” Zayn held his breath for a moment as Liam took in his suggestion. 

Out of the five of them, the roles were pretty defined. Liam was always the most sensible, Niall was the one who would do whatever it took to make sure everyone was happy, Louis aimed to entertain rather than please contrary to Niall, Harry was the one who helped everyone to see the positive side of a situation, and Zayn, well, Zayn was the one who showed everyone reason…even if his reasoning behind something was more biased than accurate. He was one hell of a persuader and unfortunately, Liam had fallen victim to his persuasion.

Liam took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply as he rolled his eyes. “Fine. But i’m not planning it. And I’m not responsible for any shit you guys manage to cause. Got it?”

Harry jumped up from his position on the floor, nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. “No worries, Liam! Me and Niall will get it all taken care of!”

That thought should have been somehing to make all the boys, even Louis, worry, but they were far to excited for the events to come.


End file.
